Tripod joints are known from DE-A1-100 32 065, for example. According to the DE-A1-100 32 065 reference, such journals of the tripod joint have, in each case, two end faces, which are situated opposite one another in the axial direction of the joint, in the form of spherical sections and sliding faces, which are situated opposite one another in the peripheral direction, in order to obtain a low contact pressure during the transmission of torque via the journals. Here, it is likewise proposed that the bearing needles of the roller body which is formed at the outside around the journal are guided radially at the inside, on the one hand, on the end faces of the journal in the form of spherical sections, and on the other hand, on disc segments which are situated opposite the sliding faces in the peripheral direction. Here, the disc segments have outer running faces which are designed as cylinder lateral surfaces, so that the bearing bodies can roll in each case on a peripheral face, which is composed of the end faces of the journal and the outer faces of the disc segment, and on the inner face of an outer ring of the roller body. Here, the inner running face of the bearing needles is therefore realized with three components, specifically with the journal and the two disc segments. Accordingly, the bearing needles must, in operation, roll over the joints between the disc segments and journals, which can result in non-smooth running of the bearing needles.